Heretofore, it has been known to provide steel alloys which include some of the ingredients: Carbon, Manganese, Silicon, Chromium, Molybdenum, Tungsten and Iron. All of the above ingredients, but in a limited specific range are required to provide a steel alloy highly effective when used in making nozzles noses, plungers, and shot sleeves for die casting.